world_of_imorfandomcom-20200214-history
Warfare
War is the natural state of empires. Whether its factions having disagreements or kingdoms fighting over territory, battle often becomes much larger in scale than can be easily represented by the rules of Dungeons & Dragons. Units There are many aspects of warfare, but the main force that drives it forward is the soldiers. A leader of a people group or faction could organize her people into one or more units. A unit will have different traits that are determined by factors like their equipment, size, and level of training. Traits * Health - The vitality of the soldiers in a unit and how many soldiers remain. When this number is reduced to 0, the unit is completely destroyed. Every unit has 1 base Health. * Morale - The willpower of a unit to fight on. If this number reaches 0, the unit is likely to disobey orders or flee. All units have 5 base Morale * Power - The battle might of a unit. Power is added to Battle rolls the unit makes. * Speed - The distance a unit can travel in a minute. * Size '- The amount of physical space a unit controls while in formation. * '''Range '- The distance a unit can reach with its attacks. A range of "Melee" means the unit must be directly adjacent to the target it wishes to attack. * '''Specialty - Some units have special traits based on different factors.\ Type Quality Size Creating Units To turn your soldiers into a proper unit, you'll need to equip each one of them with the equipment they need for the type of unit you want them to become. The DM will determine the quality of the unit after you've assembled it, based on the skill level of the soldiers in it. When doing the math to determine your unit's traits, apply any additive bonuses before any multiplicative ones. Below are some example units for reference. Veteran Heavy Infantry Platoon * Health: 15 * Morale: 7 * Power: +52 * Speed: 135 * Size: 20x20 * Range: Melee Trained Support Squad * Health: 3 * Morale: 5 * Power: +5 * Speed: 300 * Size: 15x15 * Range: 30 ft * Specialty: Restores 1 missing Health or Morale to a friendly unit in its space Combat Units should only be used to engage with other units. This is meant only for large scale combat. If things become smaller scale, return to the normal D&D combat rules. Combat Rounds Combat takes place in 1 minute long rounds. Each round, every unit in the combat takes a turn. On a units turn, it can take any one of the following actions: * Move - The unit moves up to its speed. * Battle - The unit attacks a unit or structure in range. * Rush - The unit moves up to half its speed and attacks a unit in range. When Rushing, the unit halves its Power bonus. * Fortify - The unit stands its ground. Any unit that Battles it suffers a penalty to its Battle roll equal to the fortified units Power bonus. Battle When a unit chooses to Battle another, the unit that took the Battle action is considered the Attacker and the other is the Defender. Once Battle is declared, the Defender can choose to counter attack or defend. * Counter Attack - Both the Attacker and Defender roll d100 and add their Power bonus. The loser of the contest loses 1 Health and 1 Morale. In the event of a tie, both units lose 1 Health. * Defend - Both the Attacker and Defender roll d100 and add their Power bonus. If the Attacker wins the contest, the Defender loses 1 Morale. In the event of a tie or a Defender victory, neither unit loses Health or Morale. Aftermath After a Battle has concluded, any remaining units will need to have their health assessed. Any unit that lost Health loses a number of soldiers proportional to the amount of Health it lost. For example, if a company with 100 soldiers loses half its Health in a Battle, the unit has 50 soldiers when the combat is complete. If a loss of health would reduce a unit to a different size, its Traits should be immediately recalculated. At the end of a night's rest, a unit's Morale is returned to its maximum.